1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lever switches for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a construction of a lever switch for a vehicle provided with an arm capable of enlarging a stroke of a movable piece moved by pivoting a lever upward and downward.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever switch is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model No. A-Hei 2-137724. The conventional lever switch has a slider hole, with which an operation lever is engaged, formed in a direction inclined with respect to a horizontal direction of the slider. As a result, a stroke of the slider is enlarged.
However, in the conventional lever switch described above, if a long stroke of a movable plate is desired, the movable plate must have a great thickness. Therefore, the conventional lever switch has a problem in that the movable plate is large, and the size of the whole switch is increased.